A Sweet Scientist's Resume-A Scientific Exile
by DMysterious
Summary: This is the first part of my first OC, Alexa Zy Trams' life. Follow her through her as she rises...and falls. (Linked to Sweet Fighter.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Zx: Yay, I finally get my own story!**_

_**Me: Yeah, figured they'd ask about your past, someday.**_

_**Zx: Hope you have fun reading it...is that my particle atom?**_

_**Me: ...No.**_

_**Zx: It is! Give it back!**_

_**I sigh.**_

_**Me: Fine.**_

_**I toss it to her.**_

_**Zx: Thanks, bye!**_

_**Zx leaves.**_

_**Me: ...Hmm. I thought someone was going to die by now or something.**_

_**Rancis falls from the skylight to the ground, dead.**_

_**[R.G.S. Count: 87]**_

_**Me: There it is!**_

_**{A/N: Don't forget to review! It's the only way to continue this story for this chapter.}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 1: Profile Detected**_

**Name:** _Alexa Zy Trams_

**Age:** _11_

**Type:** _Girl_

**Personality:** _Childish, tomboyish, determined, feisty, cautious, wise, and will protect her friends no matter what._

**Home Game:** _Sugar Rush_

**Candy Theme:** _Smarties_

**Kart's Name:** _The Great Smarty_

**Kart Description**_: It's like Swizzle's kart's shape. It has three white tail ends, the body's color is like a Smarties package, and the wheels are smarties of different colors._

**Best Attack:** _Smarty Screwer_

**Job:** _Scientist/Mechanic_

**Friends/Enemies:** _Vanellope Von Schweetz and Oreanna Sprinkletop/King Candy and (screw it) the other racers_

**Description:** _Hair-Multicolored (like a rainbow), in a ponytail; Face-A blue and green eye, and wore blue visor glasses; Upper Torso-Wore black shirt covered by a white lab coat with a thick, rainbow colored line at the bottom part of it and the sleeve collars had 3 stripes (wrist to the rest of the lab coat): A red, blue, and then purple stripe and black fingerless gloves; Lower Torso-Rainbow striped pants and white shoes._

_Character History detected…_

_Accept?-(Yes/No)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm playing a videogame.**_

_**Zx: walks in.**_

_**Zx: What game ya playin'?**_

_**Me: Megaman Starforce 3: Black Ace.**_

_**Zx: Can I play?**_

_**I hand her 3Ds.**_

_**Me: Sure.**_

_**Three seconds later…**_

_**Zx: Killed everyone!**_

_**Me: …I have no regrets creating you.**_

_**Swizzle comes in.**_

_**Swizzle: I heard videogames. I want in.**_

_**Me: Get out of here!**_

_**I kick him in the gut, making him fly back into Sugar Rush…almost. He actually hit the wall that was next to the exit and splattered into a mix of rainbow blood and body parts.**_

_**Me: Oops.**_

_**{A/N: For those of you who don't know what game I'm talking about, I think it and its counterpart, Red Joker, were the last (and best) Megaman games that were ever created.}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 2: Viewing History**_

_Character History accepted._

_Commencing memory replay…_

* * *

_14 years earlier, Alexa Zy Trams was recognized as Sugar Rush's most talented and famous scientist. She was known for her ability to figure out the problem to anything and to build a go-kart from scratch. She could even upgrade go-karts or sabotage vehicles if she wanted to. There was only one problem…she didn't like the other racers. They were too popular-ish for her taste. The only two people she liked in her game was Vanellope Von Schweetz and Oreanna Sprinkletop. She never really got to see the princess, but from what she did see, was that she was a tomboy._

_Just like her. As for Oreanna, she just liked her for not being as girly as the other female racers. But all that changed when he came in. Anyways, this is her story._

Alexa was in her 'royal' lab when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" asked Zx in an almost annoyed tone as she opened the door.

"Hi, Alexa, I need a favor from you," asked Vanellope.

If Alexa had a glass of soda, she would've drunk it and done a spit-take. "_I can't believe it! The princess has came to me for once, not one of those stupid royal messengers!_" thought Alexa. "What is it you want, Princess Vanellope? An upgrade on your royal kart or too sabotage some of the racers?" asked Alexa as she bowed and smiled. _"I hope she picks the second one,"_ thought Alexa.

"Actually I need a favor," answered Vanellope before sighing, "You can get up now, I don't care about the whole 'royal princess' thing, ya know?"

"Oh! O.K., that's great," said Alexa as she got up and dusted herself off. After dusting herself, she looked at Vanellope and noticed her new get-up. She smiled at it and then asked, "What'cha need then?"

"Well…," said Vanellope as started twidling her thumbs, "There's been reports of a mysterious, unknown character running around near the castle. None of my guards are able to catch or find him yet."

Alexa pondered at this. _"Is this the same person who stole my SR1 plans?"_ thought Alexa. "Is there any frequent places where this character has been spotted?" asked Alexa.

"So far, mostly the royal throne room. My guards said that the character looked like he was looking for something," answered Vanellope.

"Looking for someth-? Oh my mod, I think he was looking for the code room!" exclaimed Alexa.

"The code what?" asked Vanellope.

"The code room. Located behind the curtain that's behind your throne. You know, the life source of the game. Can pretty much control everything though that," answered Alexa.

"There's a room like that here?" asked Vanellope.

"Are you telling me that you, the leader of our game, doesn't know about the code room?" asked Vanellope.

"Nope," answered Vanellope, "Never even thought that there was anything behind there.

"…Why?" asked Alexa.

"I thought it was just wall I mean, people actually do that to their walls you know. There's not even any windows behind walls like that!" answered Vanellope.

"So never checked? You know what? Forget it. Just send a lot of Oreo guards to protect it and some to protect my lab. I figure that he'd see a weapon and try to get it since the code room's going to be guarded," said Alexa.

"Okay then, I'll tell them to do that. What're you going to do?" asked Vanellope.

"I'm going to find the idiot who thinks that I'll let them into that room without a fight," said Alexa as she grabbed her candy chain and walked past Vanellope. "You should hide and have someone guard you. That character could try to kidnap you," said Alexa.

"I'll do it," said Oreanna as she walked towards them.

"Are you sure? I don't think you're capable of protecting her," said Alexa.

"Oh yea? Then who beat the crepe out of Swizzle yesterday?" said Oreanna.

"You did that? I thought it was one of Gloyd's plans gone wrong," said Vanellope.

"Fine, you can guard her. But be careful, alright?" said Alexa.

"Fine," said Oreanna.

"Good then, see you later," said Alexa as she continued on her way.

"Don't get hurt Alexa," said Vanellope.

"I won't. Oh and call me Zx, only the non-associates call me Alexa," said Zx.

Oreanna and Vanellope just smiled as Zx turned corner, disappearing from their view.

* * *

**{A/N: Oh, by the way, if you haven't noticed before...Zx's middle and last name but together and flipped around, spells Smartyz.}**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Hey, I got another chapter for you.**_

_**Zx: Thanks.**_

_**Me: So far, I think the only writer that loves this story the most is Lily Von Schweetz. Thanks by the way.**_

_**Zx: Must have been hard writing this chapter.**_

_**Me: Yea, I had to-**_

_**Zx: Don't tell them!**_

_**Me: Fine, here's your chapter.**_

_**{A/N: Sorry about deleting this original story.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: It Shows Itself**_

Zx was walking through the castle gardens cautiously. "Now if I was an intruder, where would I be?" Zx asked herself quietly. Suddenly, a dark figure rushed across the castle walls. "There it is!" thought Zx as she started to run towards the castle walls. She then threw her candy hook up towards the wall. She grinned as it latched on. When she pulled herself up, she saw the figure enter the castle.

"Dang it!" said Zx as she ran after it.

In the castle…

While chasing the figure, Zx noticed that it was wearing a cloak. "Stop!" said Zx.

"Haha! Why would I? This is Turbotastic!" said V-Turbo as he turned the corner. **[Come on, it WOULD be obvious that it was Turbo you guys knew by just using that phrase.]**

_"A virus?! That's not good,"_ thought Zx finally turned the corner and stopped. "Where the heck did he go?" said Zx as she looked around confusingly. She then shrugged it off and walked towards the guard room. Little did she know that a familiar virus was following her, smiling creepily.

* * *

**At the guard room…**

As Zx walked in the room, all the guards looked at her. "Alexa? What are you doing out of your lab? You're usually not out it," asked an Oreo guard.

"That would be if it wasn't for the fact that we have a virus on the loose," answered Zx.

"What?!" said all the oreo guards in a shocked tone. "We have a virus?!" asked an Oreo guard.

"Yeah, I think it's trying to get into the code vault," said Zx.

"That can't be good," said the oreo captain as signaled for some guards to come to him. "Go find that virus. If you see him, contact us using these candy radios," commanded the oreo captain as he handed the three oreo guards a candy radio, "Then follow him, don't try to capture him." The three oreo guards saluted in acknowledgement and walked out. After they left, the oreo captain said, "I hope that fixes everything." He then turns towards Zx and said, "What now?"

"Well, just in case, ha-" said Zx before the scream of an oreo guard pierced the room.

Everyone's eyes darted around the room before the oreo captain asked Zx, "What was that?"

"By the sound of it, the virus just got to your men," answered Zx before pointing to the captain, "I'll go find it and try to get it out of the castle. You make sure the code room and my lab are guarded."

The oreo captain nodded and commanded his men to do so as Zx walked out of the room.

* * *

**In the hall…**

Zx ran out to the hall and immediately stopped when she saw him. V-Turbo was sucking the code out of the last remaining Oreo guard.

"Alexa, run!" said the Oreo guard just V-Turbo finished him.

Zx then started running to the hall to the right of her.

V-Turbo turned toward her and said, "Where do you think **you're** going?" V-Turbo started chasing her.

Zx started sweating as V-Turbo closed in on her. _"Oh crepe, this thing's fast!"_ thought Zx as she took a sudden left turn. Zx then looked up and saw a window. "Of **course,** there's no other option," Zx said to herself quietly before turning towards V-Turbo. She quickly started to run backwards as she said to V-Turbo, "Come on you fat sack of worthless necro-coding! Come and get me!" Zx then quickly started running forward again and looked at the nearing window determinedly.

V-Turbo started running faster towards her after her statement. "It seems that you wish to die," said V-Turbo as he neared Zx and raised his claw, "Here! Let me help you!"

As V-Turbo's virus claw was about to stab Zx in the back, Zx jumped through the window. "See ya, sucka!" said Zx as she broke through the window. She safely landed on the ground, feet-first and then ran out of the castle gate.

V-Turbo…wasn't so lucky. "Wha-wha-whoa!" said V-Turbo as crashed into the wall and broke through it. He landed, face-first into red, hard-candy roses. He quickly pulled his face up and screamed in pain. After getting over the pain, he got up and ran out of the castle gate. He looked around for Zx and found her running into the Candy Cane Forest. "Ha, got ya brat!" said V-Turbo as he started running after her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter) walks in.**_

_**Zx: Hey Nelly!**_

_**Vanellope: 'Sup Zx.**_

_**Zx: Not much, just getting ready to beat the crepe out of V-Turbo.**_

_**Vanellope: What's the V for?**_

_**Zx: Virus.**_

_**Vanellope: Oh.**_

_**Zx: Either way, let the chapter begin!**_

* * *

_**Chap. 4: The S.S. Cannon**_

After V-Turbo entered the woods, finding her became very easy. He saw her running on the top of the tree and said, "Oh look, she's trying to run. Not a chance." V-Turbo changed his arm into sword and slashed downwards in her direction, smiling wickedly as he did so.

Zx was jumping from tree to tree when suddenly, a weird purple-black wave thing came out from the direction behind her and cut the branch she was on, which resulted in her falling to the nearby clearing. "Ah, crepe," said Zx as she landed on her back.

V-Turbo just walked casually into the clearing, shaking his. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's no way to behave Alexa. I mean, I am going to be your new ruler and all, so why don't you just do me a favor and tell me where the code vault is so I don't have to kill you, okay?" said V-Turbo.

Zx jumped back onto her feet and said, "First of all, heck no that I'll give you the code vault's location. Second, your not my ruler, Vanellope is. And third,…" Zx rushed towards him and kicked him in the face, making him spin around mid-air once and fall to the ground, face-first. "…Don't call me Alexa," said Zx as she got into a fighting pose.

V-Turbo shifted his jaw back into place and looked at Zx angrily. "That's a pretty mean kick you got there," said V-Turbo as he stood back up, "I never took you for a fighter."

"No one ever does," said Zx as pulled out her Candy Hook and started spinning it, "Now get out of here before I beat you into the ground."

"Ha! As if you could do anything to stop me," said V-Turbo.

"Says the guy who got kicked in the face by a girl," said Zx with smirk on her face.

"…Die!" said V-Turbo as he charged at Zx quickly.

Zx just dodged him and used her Candy Hook to grab him, twirl him around on it, and threw him back into a tree. V-Turbo shook his head in an effort to get rid of his dizziness. While he busy doing that, Zx rushed towards him and punched his gut. Turbo eyes widened as he felt the pain and started curl into his stomach. Unfortunately for him, Zx grabbed him by the chest and threw him into the air. She then quickly jumped into the air so she was level with him. She then used her Candy Hook to quickly smack him with it in mid-air several times before yelling, "Take this!" and bringing her Candy Hook (which was in up high in the air) down as hard she could. V-Turbo weakly looked up before widening his eyes as the Candy Hook fell upon him. Zx landed on the ground, but then backfliped onto the nearest Candy Cane tree and pressed some buttons on her wrist-controller. "Looks like I get to try out my new 'toy'," thought Zx.

* * *

**Somewhere, high above the land of Sugar Rush…**

A big satellite that looked like a bunch of Smarties stuck together (but in a rainbow pattern) and with graham crackers attached to its sides as wings to steady it and not allow it to fall. The machine then lit up as it turned on.

* * *

**Back to where Zx is…**

A computerized voice on her wrist-communicator said, "S.S. Cannon online. Locating target." Zx then pointed her finger at V-Turbo's weakened body and yelled, "Fire!" "Target located. Firing now," said the computerized voice.

* * *

**Back to the S.S. Cannon…**

The satellite tilted towards Zx's direction and orbs of light started gathering at the point of S.S. Cannon's bottom into an even bigger orb of light. When the big orb of light started shooting short electric rays randomly, a huge ray that looked like a lot of stacked smarties shot out towards the direction the satellite was pointing at.

* * *

**Back to Zx…**

"Hey, ya stupid virus," said Zx.

"What?" V-Turbo said weakly.

"Nutshot," said Zx.

"What's that supposed to me-" said V-Turbo as the S.S. Cannon's laser hit V-Turbo's nuts. "Ahhhh!" V-Turbo screamed before the area that the laser hit exploded into a giant ball of blinding light that almost reached Zx.

After the explosion died down, Zx said, "And that takes care of that." Zx then went back to the castle.

What she didn't notice was that there was small, almost unnoticeable purple ball where V-Turbo was. As soon she left, the purple grew back into V-Turbo, good as new. "I've been humiliated…," said V-Turbo as he clenched his fists angrily, "…By a **girl**." V-Turbo then just huffed in anger. "I'll get her later, but for now…," said V-Turbo as saw some racers wearing completely white outfits playing in the forest, not noticing him, "I have to get to work."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me and Rancis are sparing.**_

_**Rancis throws a punch towards me, but I easily dodge it.**_

_**Me: Come on Rancis, fight with all you got! You're not gonna win with those kind off skills!**_

_**Rancis: I'm trying as hard as I can!**_

_**Me: No you aren't! My oldest dog can beat you, and she a small dog!**_

_**Rancis: It's not my fault, I wasn't made for fighting like this.**_

_**Rancis lowers his head in shame.**_

_**I kneel down next to Rancis.**_

_**Me: Look, it doesn't matter what you were made to do, what matters is what you want to become.**_

_**Rancis lifts his head determinedly and nods at me determinedly.**_

_**Rancis: Ok then, let's do this.**_

_**Rancis gets back and goes into a fighting stance.**_

_**I get back and smile at him.**_

_**Me: Okay then, but if you're going to stand a chance against him, you're going to need a powerful move. So that's why I got some friends to come over and help you.**_

_**Goku, Videl, and Vanellope (Sweet Fighter) walk in.**_

_**Rancis: I get why Videl and sort of why Vanellope are here, but why is Goku? I shoot lasers out of my hands.**_

_**Goku: I'm here to teach you the Kaioken.**_

_**Rancis: Won't that hurt me?**_

_**Me: Don't worry, I have a plan for that.**_

_**Rancis: Okay.**_

_**Goku, Videl, and Sweet Fighter start training Rancis.**_

_**Me: Okay, while you guys do that, I need Zx, Kid Trunks, and Goten to come with me. Does anyone know where they are?**_

_**Zx, Kid Trunks, and Goten walk in.**_

_**Zx: Here we are.**_

_**Me: Good, now we're taking a trip to Raging Blast 2's Namek.**_

_**Kid Trunks: Why?**_

_**Me: You'll see.**_

_**Goten: Then what are we waiting for?**_

_**Me: Nothing. While we go put my plan into action, you guys read this new chapter of Alexa Zy Trams' Life.**_

* * *

_**Chap. 5: The Beginning of Fall**_

Zx was working furiously on a new invention. When she finally finished, she wiped the great amount of sweat on her forehead. "I'm finally finished," Zx said eshaustedly as she took a look at the finished invention. It was a white shotgun with black lines on its sides, leading to a blue energy core installed on it. "Hopefully, this will stop him," said Zx.

* * *

_Flashback-_

**3 hours ago…**

Zx ran through the castle entrance.

When one guard saw Zx running, he asked her, "What are you doing?"

She stopped and responded by saying, "Going to my lab. Make sure no one disturbs me unless the virus is either trying to break into the castle, nearing my room, or is out of Sugar Rush." She then started to run backwards towards her Lab while saying, "Oh, and have someone guard my Lab's entrance." When turned around, she quietly said, "So hope fully I can save us all."

* * *

"I'll call it,…The Sealer" thought Zx as she held her new 'toy' in her hands, "Now all I have to do is locate him again."

"Alexa, you have a visitor," said the Oreo Guard guarding her lab.

"A visitor? Thought Zx. "I thought I told you, no visitors!" said Zx.

But, he's royalty!" responded the Oreo Guard.

Zx raised her eyebrow to this. She knew of no other royalty in the game other than Vanellope, and she was gone. "What's their name?" asked Zx.

"I am King Candy, the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush!" said an unknown voice.

"Who the heck…?" thought as she went to look out the door. When she looked at him, she remembered that he technically was the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, but only because he was Vanellope's 'babysitter'. No one really noticed him, due to the fact that he spent most of his time in the castle, only showing himself if Vanellope ever needed help. "You're not the rightful ruler, Vanellope is. Either way, what do you want?" said Zx.

"I need to talk to you, but can we do it somewhere private?" asked King Candy while twiddling his thumbs.

"Sure, where?" said Zx.

"Just…follow me," said King Candy. King Candy started walking down the hall.

Zx shrugged and just started following him.

* * *

Throughout their whole 'journey', King Candy and Zx walked down the hall, turned left, and then right three times. When they finally reached their destination, Zx asked, "What is this place?"

"Thith…ith my room," answered King Candy.

Zx's eyes slightly widened. "**You** live..all the way out **here**..**alone**?" Zx asked pitifully.

"Yeah, it'th kinda due to the fact that I wath only made to look after Vanellope," answered King Candy as he opened the door.

"I almost fell sorry for him," thought Zx as she walked into the room with King Candy and looked around. She could barely see anything in the room. The only source of light was the lanterns in each corner of the room. She could only make out the outline of a bookshelf, a desk, and a bed. "How can you live in here?" asked Zx.

"One getth uthed to it. It'th in the programming," explained King Candy.

Zx sighed and then asked, "What was it that you wanted then?"

"Well, I've been looking for Vanellope. Have you theen her?" asked King Candy.

"Yeah, she's hiding with Oreanna," answered Zx plainly.

"What?! Why ith Vanellope with her?! She should guarded by Sugar Rush'th top guards, not some child!" argued King Candy.

"Hey, Oreanna can protect her just fine!" Zx said, now a little ticked off that he practically dissed her new friend.

"But what happens if the virus finds her? You have to tell me where they went!" King Candy said frantically, with a crazed look in his eye.

Zx's eyes widened a bit as she asked curiously, "Wait a second. Who told you you that there's a virus? Only me and the Oreo Guards know that."

King Candy then looked around nervously. "Why the Oreo guards told me. I am the king you know, these are things I'm supposed to know," said King Candy.

"That may be, but I never told anyone or thought of what the virus' intentions would be," said Zx.

King Candy stared at Zx with his eyebrow raised. He then lowered his head down and chuckled darkly, before raising his head quickly, revealing that his eyes have changed their color to black and their pupils to red. "Well, well, well, you really do live up to your title of being 'the smartest person in Sugar Rush'," said King Candy as he chuckled, "Or should I say was."

Zx backed up to the door and said, "What the…? Dough it, it's you!"

"Yes, it's me, Turbo! The 'Greatest Racer Ever'!" exclaimed King Candy as he morphed into V-Turbo.

"What did you do to him?!" demanded Zx.

"I didn't do anything. He took the easy way out using Erazron he hid in his tooth," said V-Turbo.

Zx became shocked. "Erazron? That stuff literally disintegrates codes," thought Zx. "Well now you've blown your cover," Zx said triumphantly.

"Well I know that, and you know that," said V-Turbo as he towered over Zx threatenly with his claws out, "But no one else does."

Zx eyes widened as V-Turbo brought down his raised claw.

* * *

Some Oreo guards were walking by the door. Once they walked the door, it bursted off its hinges and into the guards, knocking them out. Zx then bursted out of the room with V-Turbo chasing her. "Hoooly creeepe!" shout Zx as she ran back into her lab. When she got back inside of her lab, Zx went to her desk and immediately grabbed the Sealer.

"Where you going, the fun's just starting," V-Turbo said as he entered into the room and noticed the Sealer, "Wait, what is that?"

"My little friend," said Zx as she aimed the gun at V-Turbo as the lines on the Sealer lit up to a light blue. She watched as V-Turbo's eyes widened as she pulled the trigger.

"No!" screamed V-Turbo as the green ray of energy that shoot out of the Sealer and struck him and clad him in purple aura.

Zx watched as V-Turbo changed back into his King Candy form.

V-Turbo just looked at himself, then at Zx angrily and said, "What did you **do** to me?"

"I sealed you in that form. You can't hurt us anymore," said Zx.

"King Candy" chuckled darkly as he glitched red for a second. "I might've been harmleth if you stuck me in a different body," said King Candy.

Zx raised her eyebrow.

"Guards!" ordered King Candy. Several guards entered the room. "Yes, my liege," said the Oreo captain. King Candy pointed at Zx and said as he grinned, "Lock her in the castle dungeon." The Oreo guards were a little shocked to hear the news. "Sir, are you…sure?" asked the Oreo captain. "Of courthe I'm thure. Now do it!" said King Candy.

The Oreo captain sighed as he turned back to where Zx was and said, "I'm sorry Alexa, nothi-Where'd she go?" "There she is!" exclaimed one of the Oreo guards as he pointed towards the window.

"I'm sorry…" Zx said quietly as she jumped out the window.

"Alexa!" shouted the Oreo captain as he and the Oreo guards went to the window. When they looked out of it, they couldn't find her. "Uh,..Captain?" said an Oreo guard. The Oreo captain's eyes widened as the guard pointed towards a pile of lit Cherry Bombs from under Zx's desk. The explosion killed all the Oreo guards, but knocked King Candy into a nearby wall, knocking him out.

* * *

**At the racetrack…**

"What was that noise?" asked Taffyta as she and the other racers looked towards the castle. "Look at Alexa's lab!" Rancis said pointing toward a part of the castle that looked like it exploded. "I hope she's alright," said Snowanna. "I hope that we'll **all** be okay," thought Candlehead.

* * *

_**{A/N: Remember to vote. So far only guests have. Don't forget about the new forum I've created. 'Cause if you don't, it'll make me think that you writers out there aren't paying any attention to it anymore. Either way, have fun voting.}**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Back where Rancis is…**_

_**Goku: Come on Rancis, you can do it! You just have to push yourself!**_

_**Rancis is surrounded in a red aura.**_

_**Rancis: It hurts to much!**_

_**The red aura disappears.**_

_**Goku: You think that hurts? Try having a screwing laser be shot through your gut or being blown up with some kind of stupid bug alien android.**_

_**Rancis: Didn't you sacrifice yourself in those situations?**_

_**Goku: Yes, because everyone else couldn't do squat.**_

_**Videl: Hey do you guys hear something?**_

_**Rancis: Nope.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Nada.**_

_**Goku: You must be hearing things.**_

_**Videl: Really? I think it's saying K-**_

_**Vegeta: Kakarot!**_

_**Vegeta flies in from above and punches Goku in the face, then turns towards Rancis, Videl, and Vanellope (Sweet Fighter).**_

_**Vegeta: What's up guys?!**_

_**Videl: Why is Vegeta here?**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Is he the midget with black spiky hair and the receding hair line?**_

_**Vegeta turns toward Vanellope (Sweet Fighter).**_

_**Vegeta: What did you say little pipsqueak?**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Nothing.**_

_**Vegeta turns around.**_

_**Vegeta: Goo-**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Except that you look really gay without your armor on.**_

_**Vegeta turns back to her.**_

_**Vegeta: Why you little brat, I'll kill you!**_

_**Vegeta rushes towards Vanellope (Sweet Fighter) and tries to punch, but she grabs his fist and crushes it.**_

_**Vegeta: Ahhhhhhhhh!**_

_**Vegeta drops to the floor.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Don't go judging people.**_

_**Rancis: Um, Vanellope, that was going a little too far.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): I'll do the same to you.**_

_**Rancis: Shutting up now.**_

_**Vegeta: The heck girl!**_

_**Goku gets back up.**_

_**Goku: Wow, Vegeta, you seem really mad about something. What is it.**_

_**Vegeta turns toward Goku.**_

_**Vegeta: You want to know what the problem was? You trained someone without me!**_

_**Videl: …That sounds really gay.**_

_**Vegeta: Shut the f*!# up!**_

_**Goku: Calm down Vegeta, we're still training, so you can join if you want.**_

_**Vegeta crosses his arms.**_

_**Vegeta: Fine, who are we training?**_

_**Rancis: Me.**_

_**Vegeta stares at Rancis dumbfoundedly, then starts laughing.**_

_**Vegeta: Wait, we're training a pretty boy to fight? That's hysterical! Hahahahahahahaha!**_

_**Rancis: I could fight if I wanted to.**_

_**Vegeta: What do you do everyday, make sure you're looking perfect and then wear some kind of perfection-protection suit so you don't get your perfectness ruined?**_

_**Rancis looks away nervously.**_

_**Vegeta: Hahaha! That's hilarious! And I didn't think blondies could get more weirder! I bet you have blond girlfriend just so the both of you could be blond together.**_

_**Rancis: No one talks about Taffyta like that you Asian space midget! Kaioken times a million!**_

_**Goku: Wait, wha-?**_

_**A red wave of energy eminates from Rancis, knocking everyone down. Then purple aura surrounds Rancis as his pupils' color turns to red. Rancis then looks at Vegeta angrily.**_

_**Vegeta: Oh shi-**_

_**Rancis: Nutshot, motherfudger!**_

_**Rancis rushes towards Vegeta and headbutts him in the nuts, knocking him into the nearby wall.**_

_**Vegeta broke off from the wall, fell to his knees, and dropped to the ground on his knees while holding his nuts.**_

_**The aura around Rancis disappeared and his pupils returned to their normal color.**_

_**Vegeta: Okay, that's it, I've had enough.**_

_**Vegeta starts to crawl on his belly towards the exit.**_

_**Goku: Are you okay Vegeta?**_

_**Vegeta: Yeah, I'm done here. I think I'm just gonna go home, nuzzle with my wife, and think about my life.**_

_**Videl: Really?**_

_**Vegeta: F*!# no! I'm gonna to rejuvenation center, get healed, and uppercut that pathetic excuse for super saiyan look-a-like into the deepest part of outer space that my oversized muscles can move him into.**_

_**Vegeta then crawled into the exit.**_

_**Rancis: Well that was weird.**_

_**Goku: How were you able to do that?**_

_**Rancis: Do what?**_

_**Goku: Kaioken times a million.**_

_**Rancis: Oh yeah, guess it must've been blonde rage.**_

_**Rancis chuckles.**_

_**Videl: Sure…**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): So if we tick him off, he can do…that?**_

_**Goku: Seems so.**_

_**Videl: We should really get back to the story.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): She's right Goku.**_

_**Goku sighs.**_

_**Goku: Fine, let's get back to training while you guys read this new chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chap. 6: The Fall of Sugar Rush (Zx's Side)**_

"Almost there, I'm almost there," thought Zx as she ran through the Candy Cane Forest, "There it is!" Up ahead of her, there one of the tallest candy cane trees in the whole woods with a green taffy swamp at its roots. Zx quickly climbed to the top of the tree and with a quick look, she made sure that no one was following her. With a final calming breath, Zx dived into the taffy swamp below without saying a word.

**Below the taffy swamp…**

Zx landed hard, even though the taffy tried to slow her fall. As she rubbed her head to sooth the pain, she said to herself, "Ow, well that hurt. Probably shouldn't have dived from that height. Zx slowly got up, cringing a little from the pain, and started making her way down the tunnel. _"Hopefully, it's still there,"_ thought Zx as she saw a faint light, _"Ah, there it is."_ As she got closer to the light, Zx started getting a little worried. _"I hope nothing happened to it,"_ thought Zx as she finally reached the light and smirked, _"It still looks brand new."_ In front of her was a massive laboratory that only she and her best friend. Sovi knew of. She then took out a gold locket that was in the trenchcoat's right pocket. Curiously, she realized that it could be opened and did it. Inside the locket was a picture of her and Sovi together. Sovi was turned away from the camera with his arms crossed as she laid her elbow on his shoulder. She chuckled as she remembered how angry he got after the picture was taken. Her face then grew sadden at what happened earlier.

* * *

_Flashback-_

"_Run that by me again, Zx," said Sovi._

"_A virus has invaded the game, took over the castle and tricked the guards, and is trying to find and possibly destroy Vanellope," explained Zx._

"_How'd he trick the guards?" asked Sovi._

"_He's impersonating as King Candy," answered Zx._

"_But isn't he pretty much Vanellope's royal babysitter?" asked Sovi._

"_I guess, but that doesn't mean he had to die like that?" answered Zx._

"_Vhat do you mean he died?!" asked Sovi._

"_I mean he killed himself and can't regenerate," answered Zx._

"_You mean…suicide?" asked Sovi._

"_Yes," answered Zx._

"_Hmm," said Sovi as he stroked his chin, "I thought that if anyone was going to do that, it vould've been me."_

"…_Yeah, that's not mentally disturbing at all," said Zx._

"_Okay then, back to subject at hand," said Sovi._

"_I think we should hide in the secret lab we built," suggested Zx._

"_Vhy can't ve just take back to castle and your royal lab?" asked Sovi._

"_Because," answered Zx as she smiled weakly and chuckled nervously, "I kinda, um, destroyed it."_

"_What?!" exclaimed Sovi as his goggles almost fell off._

_Zx cringed._

"_Why would you destroy your lab?!" asked Zx._

"_I was about to be thrown into the dungeon by the Oreo guards," Zx said quietly._

"_Vhy I outta impale those circular black and vhite idiots vith their own crappy spears," Sovi said angrily as he started to stomp towards the castle._

"_Wait, no! Don't do it Sovi, we need to get to the Lab!" said Zx as she grabbed Sovi's arm and tried to pull him back._

"_No Zx! I have to do this!" said Sovi as he tried to pull away. __**"Wow, she's stronger than I thought," **__thought Sovi as he secretly smiled and silently chuckled to himself, __**"Only makes me like her more."**_

"_I won't Sovi, you're my best friend!" said Zx as she then fell and lost her grip on his arm. "Please,…" sobbed Zx as fell the ground and grabbed onto Sovi's leg, "…please don't leave me Sovi. I don't wanna be alone. You're my best friend…"_

_Sovi stopped, then slowly turned his head to look at Zx with a sort-of-shocked look. "…Vhat did you say?" Sovi asked calmly._

_Zx froze. She had never seen this side of him. It was calm instead angry and violent, it seemed to want to understand her, it was worried about her, it..it..it seemed to…seemed to…it seemed to care about her. She quietly gulped and said shyly, "I asked you to not leave me."_

_For the next thirty seconds, time itself seemed to stop as Zx and Sovi stared into each other's eyes, staring into each other souls looking for an answer they were both looking for ever since they meet. But before either of them could find it, Sovi sighed and gave Zx a apologetic look. "Please forgive me Zx," said Sovi as he pulled her into a hug._

_Zx slightly smiled and enjoyed the embrace. "What are you apologizing fo-" asked Zx before getting stabbed with a needle of some kind and suddenly became drowsy, "So…vi, wha..what did you…?"_

_Sovi put his finger to her lips and shushed her "I'm sorry it came to this, but please, until I come back…" Sovi said calmly and softly as he took of his trenchcoat, grabbed his bandana from his pocket, and tied it around his forehead, "…hold onto my trenchcoat for me." As Zx started losing her conscious, she started to fall. But before she fell on the ground, she remembered Sovi catching her, lay her gently on the ground, and wrap her up in his trenchcoat. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Sovi kissing her on the head and saying, "Goodbye…my friend."_

* * *

Zx started tearing up at the memory_. "Why, why did he have leave me?" _Zx thought as she started sobbing. To comfort herself she tried to wrap herself in Sovi's trenchcoat. For some reason, it seemed to make her feel safe_. "He knew I didn't want him to leave me, he knew I would be alone without and to me…that's worse than death," _thought Zx as she clenched the trenchcoat tighter_. _As she gripped it tighter, she felt something big in the other pocket. Curious, she put her hand inside the pocket and grabbed out a black box with a note stuck on it.

She then grabbed the note of the box, put the box down, and read the note.

* * *

_Dear Zx,_

_Zx, you have been my best friend, ever since the game was plugged in. We had many adventures and good times. I have loved every part of it, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, not even for the unlimited customers in my 'business'. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. Now I know that we may seem a little 'young' to do this, but it's not we'll get older anytime soon, but I need to ask you something important. If you are reading this note, then it means that I'm not there to ask you myself, and for that, I am sorry. If you have the black box still, will you open it and then continue reading this letter?_

* * *

Zx curiously opened the box and froze as she gasped. Inside the black box, was golden ring with her and Sovi's names engraved in it and a blue hardened-taffy gem on the top. She started tearing up again as she realized it was an engagement ring as she read the rest of the letter.

* * *

_Alexa Zy Trams, you are the light of my life and filled it with purpose, so I guess what I'm trying to say is…will you fulfill my heart's greatest desire by giving me the GREAT honor of being my wife? The only thing I ask of you is wait for me. I know I will for you._

* * *

Zx fell on her knees as she cried, still holding the ring and letter._ "He…was going to propose to me. He…loved me,"_ thought Zx as the realization hit her and as she gripped the her fists as well as the sand,_ "He…went to protect me, my friends, and everyone…" _Zx instantly pounded the ground in pure rage and angry. "Dough you, you fudging virus! I swear if it costs me my life, I will do whatever it takes to kill you!" shouted Zx as tears fell from her eyes. As she calmed down, she got an idea_. "I know what I should do," _thought Zx as she exited the lab.

* * *

_**{A/N: To be honest with you guys, I almost was going to have them be in love with each other. But I do have my reasons.}**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Goku, Videl, Vanellope are all in a stance facing Rancis.**_

_**Goku: Are you sure about this?**_

_**Rancis: Yeah, come on!**_

_**Videl: Then let's go!**_

_**Goku, Videl, and Vanellope rush towards Rancis.**_

_**Rancis dodges Goku's punch, kicks Videl in the chin, and tries to punch Vanellope in the face. Vanellope, however catches the punch with her hand, twists it so it twists his arm. Rancis cries in pain before using his now hurting arm to throw Vanellope.**_

_**Rancis: Ow, Vanellope, why'd you do that?**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): To see how you'd react.**_

_**Rancis: To what?**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Other than pain, a dirty move.**_

_**Videl: She's right, people do that.**_

_**Goku: Like Frieza, remember his Crazy Finger Beam?**_

_**Rancis: Wait, it's a man?**_

_**Goku: Yeah.**_

_**Rancis: But what the purple lipstick?**_

_**Goku: He's gay.**_

_**Rancis: The woman's voice?**_

_**Videl: Gay.**_

_**Rancis: His personality?**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): He like to make out with a man!**_

_**Rancis sighs.**_

_**Rancis: And all the universe's greatest questions are answered.**_

_**Vegeta: What's up guys?!**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Oh look, it's the world greatest manbatch.**_

_**Vegeta: Why you little-I will freaking burn you!**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Aw, now the midget's mad! How adorable!**_

_**Vegeta: I don't know if a full moon's out or if this my unforgiving rage. I swear to Mod, if I EVER get the chance, I will behead you with an obvious smirk on my face in front of your friends and family. Before that, I will kick your greatest love in a worm hole, hopefully never to heard again. Then I will continue to go on a blood-thirsty mass murdering spree throughout your entire game.**_

_**Vegeta then grabbed Vanellope by the scruff of her shirt, who wasn't scared at all.**_

_**Vegeta: Now tell me, WHO..IS..YOUR..LOVE!**_

_**Vanellope sighed and pointed toward Rancis.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Him.**_

_**At the spaceship…**_

_**I'm watching a screen showing Rancis and the others.**_

_**Me: Oh, I'm so recording this. Goten, remote!**_

_**Goten jumps up from behind the control panel.**_

_**Goten: Ship's remote!**_

_**Goten throws the remote at me.**_

_**I catch it without turning around, point it at the screen, and press the record button.**_

_**Me: Here we go.**_

_**Back wherever the others are at…**_

_**Rancis looks at her hopefully.**_

_**Rancis: Really?**_

_**Vanellope mouths "No, I never loved you and never will. Now don't you cheat on Taffyta or the whole arcade will be on your molasses."**_

_**Vegeta: Good then. I wanted revenge on him anyways. Hut, hut, hike midget!**_

_**Vegeta rushes over to Rancis and kicks him in the face, causing him to be sucked up into a randomly spawned worm hole.**_

_**[R.G.S. Count: 86]**_

_**Back at the spaceship...**_

_**I turn the recording mode off.**_

_**Me: Like a boss Vegeta, like a boss.**_

_**Kid Trunks: Why did Dad just kick Rancis in the face?**_

_**Me: Pure rage Trunks, pure rage.**_

_**Back to wherever the others are…**_

_**Vegeta: Wow, is it really that high?**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Yep.**_

_**Vegeta: Did you do that to him?**_

_**Vanellope: Unfortunately, no. Most of it was by his girlfriend.**_

_**Vegeta's eyes widen.**_

_**Vegeta: I take back what I said about his girlfriend being stupid. She's okay in my book now.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): That's what everyone else feels like.**_

_**Vegeta: Oh, well that makes since. We probably should start the story.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Okay, start it!**_

_**{A/N: If you guys were wondering, The story of my OCs' lives are separate story not because they tell their sides of the story, it's to tell the unknown parts. If it just rewrote the stories and put it in THEIR perspectives, it would be really stupid. Either way, enjoy the story.}**_

* * *

_**Ch. 6 : Sugar Castle Breakout-The Lovly Answer**_

**At the castle…**

Sneaking into the castle was easier than Zx thought._ "Wish I had my Staple button," _thought Zx as she looked around the broken corner, _"Man, Sovi did a number on this place. But where is he?"_

"Man, I'm glad our shift is over," said an incoming Oreo guard, "That kid is vicious." "I know right," said the other Oreo guard, "He tried to bite my hand off."

Zx silently chuckled.

"I'm just glad we don't have to give him food anymore," said the first Oreo guard as the second Oreo guard nodded, "You know, ever since he turned his food into an explosive and almost escaped. "Yeah, that would've been bad if he actually escaped," said the second Oreo guard, "It's a good thing we have these Tasers or we would never have even captured him. Though now he's held up in the Sour Shock Chamber." "Though I gotta say, shocking a little kid, that's kinda messed up," said the first Oreo guard as they came to the corner.

Zx gulped.

"It's better than him-Wait," said the second Oreo guard as he turned towards Zx's direction, but only to find nothing there. "What is it?" asked the first Oreo guard. "Nothing," answered the second Oreo as they then continued on their way, "Nothing at all."

* * *

**In the deep parts of the dungeon…**

Zx had to descend down several levels to get to the Sour Shock Chamber Section. It was the darkest part of the Fungeon, due to it being several miles underground. When Zx reached the chamber, she gasped at the horrific sight she saw. Sovi was hanging a few feet from the floor while being held by chains, pinning him to the wall. His body was bloody and obviously whipped with something that left burn marks. "Sovi…" Zx said softly, but concerned.

Sovi slowly woke up and lifted his head. "Zx…?" said Sovi as he realized it was her, "Vhat are you doing here? I thought you vere waiting in the Lab."

"Well, I couldn't leave you here," said Zx as she started to pick the lock to his cell, "Especially not after your 'gift'."

Sovi turned away and blushed slightly. "So you read it huh?" said Sovi as he looked at her shyly.

"Of course I did, you big softy," said Zx as finished picking the lock.

Sovi chuckled and asked, "So…will you?"

"Nah," answered Zx as she watched Sovi mentally freak out as she poured some Diet Cola Mountain lava on his chains, "I'm just breaking out my new fiancée."

Sovi smiled as the chains melted off and he rubbed his wrists and started walking toward her. He then grabbed her shoulders, pulled her close to him, and kissed her passionately.

Zx almost freaked out about the unexpected embrace, but then she shrugged it off and melted into the sweet kiss.

When they broke apart from the kiss, Sovi stared lovingly into Zx's eyes and silently said, "Thank you."

They both enjoyed the brief moment by holding hands and staring into each others eyes…before the blaring alarm broke it up. "Crepe, we gotta get out of here!" said Zx as she and Sovi started running up the stairs. As they neared the top, Zx said, "Wow, I'm amazed that no guards have stopped us yet."

"Maybe they're having break," suggested Sovi. That theory was immediately proven wrong when they got to the top of the stairs, for the all Oreo guards blocked the exit. "Caught you Shovy-Wait, Alexa?" said the Oreo captain.

"Oh crepe," Zx said quietly.

* * *

_**{A/N: See? I do have a heart.}**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Hey Vegeta.**_

_**Vegeta: Don't you dare ask me what someone's power level is.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Hey Vegeta.**_

_**Vegeta: I will ignore you.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Hey Vegeta.**_

_**Vegeta: What?!**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): …What does the scouter say about their power levels?**_

_**Vegeta: It's over f*#!ing 9000, you little prick!**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Says the alien midget that has anger problems.**_

_**Vegeta: I do no-**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Wait, do you hear that?**_

_**Vegeta gets in a defense stance.**_

_**Vegeta: Hear what?**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): What it sounds like without Rancis here.**_

_**Vegeta listens and here bird's chirping.**_

_**Vegeta: It's so beautiful, so peaceful, so..so..so f*!#ing boring!**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Yeah, we should find Rancis. Where'd that wormhole take him anyways?**_

_**Vegeta: Heck if I know, probably in space.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): What makes you say that?**_

_**In somewhere space…**_

_**Rancis is in a golden aura and is flying through space with no control and there's laser beams firing all around him.**_

_**Rancis: Why does this crepe, always happen to me?!**_

_**Back to Vegeta and Vanellope…**_

_**Vegeta: I'm sure he's fine.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Wanna start the chapter then unleash Majin Buu on my game?**_

_**Vegeta: The fatty, the bony, the adult, or the child?**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): The fatty.**_

_**Vegeta holds up a video camera.**_

_**Vegeta: Only if I get to bring and use this.**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Why wouldn't you?**_

_**Vegeta: B!#$*ing, let's go!**_

_**Vanellope (Sweet Fighter): Start it!**_

_**{A/N: Too make sure that I DON'T go into absolute rage, Vanellope from Sweet Fighter will now be called Vanellope, just Vanellope. Do not think of her as Vanellope from the movie, think of her as the mass-murdering, ruthless killer I have created. The other version of her does not exist for now within my stories. Please, don't be ticked.}**_

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Sugar Castle Breakout-Brokenheart Sacrifice**_

**At the castle's entrance/exit…**

"Okay, so we're almost out of here and there's ten seconds until the guards can respawn again," said Zx who was now running on her own. "Ve're almost there Zx!" Sovi said excitedly. Twelve seconds later, Zx and Sovi ran as fast as they could through the exit as they heard the running of little feet. _"Yes, we made it!"_ thought Zx. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a familiar voice. Zx immediately stopped running and turned around before widening her eyes. "Sovi?" said Zx as she watched Sovi grasp his neck, which was emanating electricity, "Sovi!"

Zx started running back to Sovi, who was in the middle of the castle's exit. "Sovi, what's wrong?" asked Zx in a worried tone. "It, ahhhh, it hurts!" answered Sovi.

"Well, well, well, looks like thomeone tried to dithobey the ruleth. That wath a bad move," said a familiar voice.

Zx quickly turned toward the source of the voice and immeadiately became filled with pure rage. "You…" Zx said angrily.

"The nameth King Candy, and I believe you were trying to help an ethcaped convict. Bad idea," said King Candy.

"What did you do to him?!" demanded Zx.

"Oh nothing, I just have my guardth implant a thhock device on hith neck that won't thtop thhocking him unlethth he'th inthide the cathtle," King Candy said smudgingly, "Now thince I anthered your quethtion, you thould anther mine."

"I'm not tell you where the code room is!" said Zx..

"Oh, it'th not that, I've already found it, hacked it, and locked up everyone'th memorieth. I even took care of your little friend," said King Candy while smiling evilly.

"Oreanna…" Zx said quietly before asking, "What did you do to Vanellope?"

"Well, I couldn't find her, so I pulled out her code' plugs," said King Candy as he grinned evilly as he watched Zx's expression turn into one of horror before reassuring her, "Don't worry she's not dead, she's just a glitch now. Everyone hates her, but loves me. I find it ironic. Now onto my question, how do you two still have your memories?"

"Why should I tell you?" said Zx.

"Because, if you do, I'll let you and your little friend go," said King Candy.

"Why are you offering me this?" asked Zx.

"Because, even if you did tell anyone the truth, they wouldn't believe you. And even if they did, I could just lock up those memories. You can't even stop me now, you'd just end up like your little friend there," said King Candy motioning toward Sovi.

Zx started to think about it. They could just leave. The one thing keeping their memories intact was a special device implanted into their skulls. It wasn't included in their codes, so that virus couldn't touch it. _"We could just find Vanellope, become her friends, and protect her from anyone trying to hurt her. Then Sovi and me can get married like we were planning,"_ thought Zx. "No Zx, don't do it," said Sovi before Zx could answer. "But Sovi-!" said Zx.

"But nothing," said Sovi as he slowly and painfully got up, cringing with every shock the device gave him, "Doing that would be like making a deal with the devil. It's not worth it, trust me." "Why?" said Zx as she started tearing up. "Because he's trying to trick you," said Sovi as he stared King Candy in the eyes, "It's an electronic device. What's to stop it tracking us?" King Candy's expression turned into one of anger as Zx realized what Sovi meant. "He's trying to get you to lead him to Vanellope," said Sovi.

"Well, it'th to bad you didn't choothe, becauthe you now ran out of time," said King Candy as the Oreo guards finally arrived at the exit.

"Oh crepe, are we going to do?" thought Zx.

Sovi took out his Twix Blades again and got in a fighting stance. "Please go Zx, I buy you some time," said Sovi, not even moving a muscle.

"But what'll happen to you?" asked Zx.

"It won't matter what will happen to me," said Sovi as he turned around and slightly cringed from the electrical pain, "What matters is that you and Vanellope, are safe. Now go!" Sovi turned around and faced the guards again, then rushed towards them.

Zx nodded then began running back to the Lab.

As Sovi battled the guards, he thought, "I love you, Zx. Please, please don't forget the note." He smiled all the guards decided to bring out their tasers fire them all at him as he thought he heard her thoughts saying, "I will my…love."

Zx was now back in the Candy Cane Forest when she heard it. The sound of Sovi in absolute pain. "No, I have to save him!" thought Zx as she started to run back to the castle before getting tackled. After she pushed the tackler off and got back to her feet, she said, "Hey,, what the heck are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to help a friend," said the tackler as it got up.

Now that Zx saw who it was, she said in a shocked tone, "Oreanna?"

"Yeah, I'm still alive," said Oreanna.

"But I thought that…" started Zx.

"That the fake King Candy killed me?" finished Oreanna.

"Well, yeah. Is that why your clothes are messed up like that?" asked Zx.

"No, he didn't do that," answered Oreanna.

"Then who did?" asked Zx.

"The other racers," answered Oreanna.

"What?!" Zx said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, those little batches can be surprising violent," said Oreanna.

"But why?" asked Zx.

"Long story short, they thought I was Vanellope," answered Oreanna.

"Care to explain?" asked Zx.

"Sure, after we find shelter," answered Oreanna.

"Is it smart to bring her?" thought Zx as she looked at Oreanna questioningly, "The Lab is my only safe place for now."

"Don't worry I'm not going to betray you or anything," Oreanna said reassuringly, "I'm as much as an outcast as you are right now. Actually a little worse, since I look like Vanellope."

Zx sighed then said, "Fine then, follow me."

* * *

_And with that began about 24 years of torture for Zx and her friends. Within that one year, Zx and Oreanna was technically exiled, her love was locked away, & Vanellope was nowhere to be found. It would be about 9 more years before they were reunited with their old friend and Zx would have her Sovi back. It was just a matter of time._

* * *

_**{A/N: I would like to thank the few people who actually read this story to the end. I would like to especially thank Lily Von Schweetz and herethereeverywhere. There is more to her story, and there is more parts to it, but you won't be seeing any for a LONG while. Don't worry, there will definetly be a little bit more. Oh, and don't forget to read Oreanna's story. It'll be way shorter than this one. It's kind of my way of saying thank you to herethereeverywhere for trying to help me with something.}**_


End file.
